Life-Force Manipulation
Life-Force, also called Mana, Life Energy, Chakra, Chi, The Force, Aura, or Ki is present in living things throughout the universe. Capabilities The source of power and strength for life itself. Life-force may be the life blood, substance or Source of Magic. The ability to manipulate the life force in oneself or in others, or around them *﻿Shoot bolts of pure energy. *Blast a ball of explosive energy. *Unleashes a wave of energy. *Create shields of energy for protection. *Control different types of energy achieving various purposes. *Shoot a beam of energy frrom the user's eyes.Charmcaster (Ben 10) fires a bolt of energy.View photo detailsCharmcaster (Ben 10) fires a bolt of energy.Added by Raffe Ace Uchiha *Limited telekinsis. *Create Solid energy constructs. *Limited flight. **Create solid constructs of pure life energy ( bridges, shields, blades and etcs.) **Shoot life energy bolts, beams and orbs out your hands. **Change into a form of pure Mana energy. **High level users can absorb the energy from both organic and inorganic objects around them. ***create solid magenta energy constructs into almost any shape such as ropes, battering rams, saftey nets, cages, slides, shields, and barriers ***create circular magenta energy blasts to knock opponents back ***create incredibly strong and powerful magenta-purple shields and barriers that can withstand serious attacks ***create pink glowing pure energy beams to grab and hurl enemies ***fly at incredible speeds through the air ***draw in the mana from all living things in her area to greatly strengthen and increase her powers and abilities to enormous levels should the need arise if weakened ***Warp the very fabric of reality at a whim ***Generate glowing pink-and-magenta energy beams ***Ensnare enemies in her long flowing tendrils of pink-magenta hair ***Grow to huge heights ***Shrink to small size ***Telekinesis: move, control, and manipulate objects from afar in a glowing pink telekinetic aura ***Teleport herself and others across short or long distances in a flash of glowing magenta light ***Telepathy: read the thoughts and minds of others, and communicate telepathically ***Dowsing: track down any living being through their mana from an object or piece of clothing they have touched in an energy aura of pink-magenta glowing energy and see what he or she is doing at the time ***Clairvoyance: see vivid distant visions of the past, present and possibly the future ***Create swirling portals or vortexes of varying shades of pink, magenta, fuchsia and purple ***Travel to inter-dimensions and other worlds and planets ***Use her magenta-pink hair to break though shields and barriers ***Project pink-and-magenta glowing narrow beams from her eyes to simulate heat vision ***Sense the presence of other living beings nearby ***Encase opponents in incredibly strong and powerful impenetrable electric magenta-purple energy spheres ***Breathe life into a dead planet therefore bringing it and all of its inhabitants back to life ***Create physical human or alien bodies for disguises if needed that she can shed at will in a flash of dazzling pulsating magenta glowing energy Limitations *May require a genetic connector to the Source *The most capable users are often microscopic bacteria or single celled organisms *Using too much life force may cause one to run out, killing them. Applications Manipulating Life-Force may or may not include other Skills such as: *Flight *Life-Force Absorption *Reality Warping *Energy Blasts *Energy Constructs *Magic *Elemental Manipulation *Teleportation *Psychokinesis *Telepathy *Power Detection *Precognition *Force-Field Generation *Animation, Reanimation *Power Augmentation =Known Users= *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball Z) *Chioutzu (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) *Kulilin(Krillin in English version) (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *(Most Dragon Ball/Z/GT Characters) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Sakura (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Gouken (Street Fighter) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *All ''Naruto'' characters *Lucario (Pokemon) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) *Ryouga Hibiki (Ranma ½) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Xing Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Lee Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Yue Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Visul (Witch Hunter) *Eunryu/Palgeuk (Witch Hunter) *Jedi Knights (Starwars) Gallery 180px-Mana1.jpg 337px-477px-Charm003d.jpg Dragonball son goku.png Ki_Manipulation.png DragonBallZ2.jpg Kamehameha2.jpg Powers_Linda_informant.jpg|Linda Tavara of "Heroes" uses her powers for evil, to steal souls. Category:Manipulations Category:Powers